Old Denim Jeans Mixed With Love
by princesscolourful
Summary: All my Twilight one-shots! Summaries are inside the stories! Review! Mostly Edward and Bella fluff... Used to be called Spoons In Forks? or Do I Really Love You? to Old Denim Jeans Mixed With Love
1. Teardrops On My Guitar

**Teardrops On My Guitar  
****By: princesscolourful  
**_**Disclaimer: If I did, I wouldn't be on FF would I?**_

**A/N: One-shot!!! And a very long one…LOL. Let me know what you think! =) BPOV only.**

**Summary: **I love him. Always loved him. But all he does is talk about her. And he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.

* * *

I am so desperate to get out my guitar and sing but I haven't got a song to sing! So I grabbed my special pencil and notebook. I do this when I've got nothing else to do. But what to write about? I'm in the talent show (Yay!) so I have to do something. What to write? What to write? I could write about the best days with Mum…Perfect!

T*E*A*R*D*R*O*P*S

I finished writing the song. It goes kinda like this:

…

Well, it's not finished…yet.

I even included my Dad and my brother Pete. I love my Mum. This is gonna wow the crowd. I hope.

T*E*A*R*D*R*O*P*S

I got to Bio the next day and I wasn't paying attention to anything. Then the one and only Edward Cullen comes. He's so beautiful, I know more about him than anyone. He makes my heart melt to the ground draining to his feet. In fact, he's my best friend. That's why I know him more than anyone. Even his-

"Hey, Bella," he greeted in the velvet voice so happily.

"Hi," I whispered enough for him to hear while I tried to breathe.

"Guess what?" he asked excitedly. Uh-oh. This can't be good.

"What?" I breathed.

"I've found the one!" he exclaimed. "She's so beautiful and sweet and funny. I just know it's her!"

No, Edward, I'm the one, I know it. "Great." I faked a smile.

There he goes, explaining how he knows it's her. I listen while my heart sank and my life ended. Only he can break my heart. Him. Only him. He talked to me until class started. During the whole lesson, I tried hard not to cry.

At the end of the lesson, he caught up and talked to me. I talked lifelessly back.

"Something wrong, Bells?" he noticed.

I shook my head, fighting back the tears. "Why would something be wrong?"

"Well, you look upset and…"

I waited for the rest of it.

"Broken-hearted," he continued. "Who did this to you?"

Edward Cullen. "No-one. Just a sad movie," I lied.

He didn't seem convinced. Not one bit. But he can't know since he's found 'her'.

T*E*A*R*D*R*O*P*S

I got home - thanks to Edward for taking me home safely - and cried in my room until I fell asleep.

I woke up at one o'clock in the morning and saw my little brother at my door. I rubbed my eyes to clear it.

"Hi, Petey, what's wrong?" I whispered opening my arms for a cuddle.

"Mommy and Daddy are asleep so I thought I could come to you," he replied and went to my bed to give me a cuddle. "I had a bad dream and I was worried. You didn't come to dinner. I thought you weren't feeling well."

I smiled. I love my brother. "No, Petey, I was asleep," I said softly. "Belle was tired."

He looked at me. "Have you been crying, Belle?"

I sniffed and cuddled him even more so my head was on top of his head. "Yes."

"About what?"

I can't tell him. He's only seven. He's too young to know. "What did you dream about?"

He told me his dream. An alien was chasing him in a sandy place and a dinosaur was in front of him waiting for Pete. Poor Petey. He must have been real scared.

"You're the best sister in the whole wide world, Belle," he said.

I kissed his forehead. Something to tell him 'Thank you' to him.

When he fell asleep, I carried him to his room and put him down on his bed. I walked back to my room and went into a dreamless sleep.

T*E*A*R*D*R*O*P*S

Next day in Bio, I saw Edward and his supposedly new girlfriend, Lauren Malloy. She is beautiful but she's not looking deep into his eyes. Edward's got such beautiful eyes, I would die happily. Then, saw what I didn't wanna see. I turned my head to my desk.

They kissed.

Just something I wasn't expecting. I kept my eyes on my notebook, hoping to die during the lesson.

"Hey, Bells," Edward's voice said happily.

"Hi," I mumbled, mostly to me.

"Something wrong?" His tone sounded like he really cared.

Like yesterday, I shook my head.

"Are you…crying?"

I didn't take notice in what I was doing cause my heart took over my whole body. I wiped away the tears that were threatening to explode.

The whole lesson, I felt sick. Really sick. Like I wanna vomit. And I needed to.

"Mr. Banner, can I go to the restroom, please?" I asked.

"Sure, Bella, go ahead." He gestured that I may proceed.

I grabbed my stuff and stuffed them in my bag. I said a quiet 'thank you' to Mr. Banner on my way out

And was on my way to the restrooms.

In the girl's restrooms, I saw Alice, Edward's sister. She's my best friend as well as Edward.

"Wow, Bella," she said slowly while eyeing me. "You look like hell."

I couldn't help it. "Alice, Edward's found 'the one' but he doesn't know I'm the 'right one.' What should I do? Should I tell him? Or not?" Then I started to cry.

"Oh, Bella, I know how you feel. I hate Lauren, she's such a liar. She isn't even pretty or nice. She's a…a…bitch!" Alice told me. "Plus, she's no you. She tries to be but just can't. I would happily be your sister-in-law."

I stared at her. "Sister-in-law? Me and Edward aren't even together yet and you're already thinking we're getting married?"

She shrugged. "Who isn't thinking you and Edward aren't meant to be? Except for Lauren," she added. "I've already picked out wedding outfits for both of you."

I stared at her in disbelief. "You're joking, right?"

Alice shook her little pixie head. Seriously.

I forgot why I was in here. And now I remembered. I spewed in one of the toilets.

"You saw Lauren and Edward kissing didn't you?" Alice asked from outside the cubicle.

I gave a weak "Yeah…"

"Thought so."

I came out of the cubicle. "A bit better now."

"Wait, aren't you entering the talent show?" Alice's pixie face lit up.

"Yeah, why?" I asked suspiciously. "But I'm too heart-broken to sing anything."

"Sing about your crush on Edward!" she suggested. "You'll feel better."

That sounded good. Great. Perfect. Awesome. And good.

"You're a genius, Alice." I grinned.

"I know." Then with her small hand, she flipped her hair back.

T*E*A*R*D*R*O*P*S

Edward took me home and this time, he didn't talk about Lauren. Which was perfect. He asked me if I wanted to hang out, like old times, today. My immediate answer would be yes but I had to write that song.

"Sorry, Edward but I have to get ready for the talent show," I said while disappointment flooded through me."

"Oh, OK, maybe next time." He shrugged. "How 'bout I write a song with you?"

That is the best idea I heard in my whole life. "If you want to…" I am so stupid.

"Of course I do!" he said matter-of-factly.

So we got to my room and I grabbed two pencils and loads of paper.

Most of the time, we were goofing around and the rest we were writing songs. Until I found one and it was real good. He wrote it and it was called 'Our Song.'

"Hey, how 'bout this one?" I asked picking it up and reading it. It looked real good.

"Oh…uh…that's nothing." He tried to take the paper from me. I looked up to him. "Let's do this one."

"Uh…OK, where's your guitar?"

"In the corner." I pointed to Alan the guitar while reading his song.

"So how are we gonna compose this?" he asked with Alan in his arms.

We spent an hour on the song and my other song that I wrote the other night. He liked my song but he doesn't know I love the song he wrote.

"Should we show you parents?" he asked.

He caught me on 'we.' "Yeah, wouldn't be nervous on the night."

He grabbed Alan by the neck and we went downstairs.

"Mum, Dad, Pete, we wanna show you something," Edward announced.

Me and Edward were so close that our parents told us to call them Mum and Dad.

"OK, take it away," Dad said.

We played the song I wrote and then Edward's song.

I got a round of applause at the end from, Mum, Dad, Pete and Edward.

"Actually, congratulate Edward, he composed the song," I corrected.

Mum hugged Edward. She must have whispered something cause whatever she said, left Edward with a shocked expression.

"Think about it," Mum said softly to Edward.

T*E*A*R*D*R*O*P*S

Edward stayed round that night but stayed at Pete's room. Which left me to myself for the night. Now I can write the song. I couldn't think of what to write down. So I wrote down how I felt. In thirty minutes I finished it.

T*E*A*R*D*R*O*P*S

"Bella?" someone whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?"

I sat up a bit. "I am now."

"Can I tell you something?"

"What?" I asked half-sleep.

"Open your eyes first, though."

I tried but I couldn't open them.

"How 'bout this?" Then whoever it was kissed my cheek and my eyes flew open.

I blinked I disbelief. Am I dreaming? Could it be? My cheeks flushed red. "Edward?"

"Yep." He grinned. "Sorry about that, I had to wake you up."

"Don't be sorry." Be glad. "What time is it?" But that didn't matter, my cheek was tingling so I couldn't concentrate.

"Just turned one," he answered. "I got something to tell you."

I looked at him. In the eye.

He took a deep, deep breath in. "Lauren just broke up with me."

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry." But really glad.

"It's OK, I'm better without her anyway." He smiled while shrugging. "But I will miss her like mad."

Then my heart sank. Again. He told me how he was gonna miss her and what he was gonna miss about her. I felt as though my soul had just been sucked out of me. And I just listen to him.

T*E*A*R*D*R*O*P*S

Why am I so nervous.

"Bella, you look sick," Edward said.

I just nodded.

"Bella!" a booming voice exclaimed. "Good luck ,'lil sis."

Emmet. Followed by Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. My best friends and awesome ones.

"Yeah, just don't stuff up," Jasper, I think, encouraged. "No pressure."

"Yeah, thanks for the encouragement," I said sarcastically.

Then he shut his mouth. Though I didn't want him to.

"Good luck," Alice and Rose said in unison and hugged me at the same time. I hugged back. Then I saw them look over my shoulder. Of course, that made me look over my shoulder, too. And I saw what I didn't wanna see…

Edward and Lauren were talking. And…flirting. I tried not to cry.

"Bella Swan?" asked the stage manager. "You're up next."

"Bella Swan is up next and she will be singing three songs. Isn't that great?" announced the announcer.

"Yeah, great," the other announcer replied.

Edward grabbed the acoustic guitar and gave me a thumbs-up. I ignored it and took a seat at the stool. Then I grabbed Alan (the guitar)

"This song is dedicated to Renee Swan. Who is the best Mum in the world." I put the strap over my shoulder.

_"I'm five years old, It's getting cold I've got my big coat on.  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold.  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_"I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today_

_"I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean,  
__I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
__And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
__And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

_"I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now and school  
__I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
__Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel OK  
__But I know I had the best day with you today_

_"I have an excellent father his strength is making me stronger,  
__God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am  
__I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
__And I had the best days with you_

_"There is a video I found from back when I was three  
__You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
__It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
__And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_"Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
__I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
__And I love you for giving me your eyes  
__Stayin' back and watching me shine  
__And I didn't know if you knew so I'm taking this chance to say  
__That I had the best day with you today."_

I got a round of applause. I took off the guitar strap and stood up. "This song was written by my best friend, Edward Cullen." Girls stood up and cheered. I looked at Edward and he seemed upset. I hated it.

_"I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
__In the front seat of his car  
__He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel,  
__The other on my heart_

_"I look around, turn the radio down  
__He says, 'Baby is something wrong?'  
__I say, 'Nothin' I was just thinkin' how we don't have a song'  
__And he says:_

_"Our song is the slammin' screen door  
__Sneakin' out late tappin' on your window  
__When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
__Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_"Our song is the way you laugh  
__The first date, man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
__And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
__Asking God if he could play it again_

_"I was walking up the front porch steps  
__After everything that day  
__Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
__And lost and thrown away_

_"Got to the hallway, well on my way  
__To my lovin' bed  
__I almost didn't notice all the roses  
__And the note that said_

_"Our song is the slammin' screen door  
__Sneakin' out late tappin' on your window  
__When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
__Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_"Our song is the way you laugh  
__The first date, man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
__And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
__Asking God if he could play it again_

_"Da-da-da-da_

_"I've heard every album,  
__Listened to the radio,  
__Waited for somthin' to come along  
__That was as good as our song_

_"Cause our song is the slammin' screen door  
__Sneakin' out late tappin' on your window  
__When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
__Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_"Our song is the way you laugh  
__The first date, man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
__And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
__Asking God if he could play it again."_

"And this song is dedicated to Edward Cullen," I announced when the song was finished and Edward seemed surprised. I grabbed Alan and started the music.

_"He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
__That I want and I'm needing everythin' that we should be  
__I bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about  
__And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_"He talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
__I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
__He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right  
__I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing  
__Don't know why I do_

_"He walks by me,  
__Can't he tell that I can't breathe  
__And there he goes, so perfectly  
__The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_"She better hold him tight  
__Give him all her love  
__Look in those beautiful eyes  
__And know she's lucky cause_

_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing  
__Don't know why I do_

_"So I drive home alone,  
__As I turn off the light  
__I'll put his picture down  
__And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only one whose got enough for me to break my heart  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing  
__Don't know why I do_

_"He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
__And he's all that I need to fall into  
__"He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."_

During the song I was looking frequently at Edward and he looked back.

"Thank you Bella, that was…just pure awesomeness!" Everyone laughed and cheered at the same time.

I got walked off the stage only to see a confused Edward. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"That song was about me?" he asked taking a step forward.

I walked past him. "Yes."

"And I made you do all those things?" he asked following me. "I broke your heart?"

I sighed and stopped. "Yes."

T*E*A*R*D*R*O*P*S

"The third runner-up is…Mike and Spike!" the announcer exclaimed. "Well done, Mike and Spike. The runner-up is the lovely…Lauren Malloy!" Lauren looked disapproving. "Now the moment of the moment, the winner is…"

I closed my eyes.

"BELLA SWAN!"

Everyone I knew gave a standing ovation. Pete waved at me while I walked up to the announcer. I waved back to him.

"I wanna say thanks. For everyone that supported me. I wasn't expecting this. And…my inspirations. I wouldn't have won without you. And my best friend…Edward Cullen, though he did break my heart…he's still my best friend and nothing can change it. Except for one thing," I added and heard everyone laughing. Then I walked off the stage with the contestants. I congratulated them for trying. At least they had guts.

"So…" a voce said quietly. "First place, cool." this made me turn.

"Thanks," I whispered. I can't live like this. "Edward, I love you. Stay beautiful and don't change." I walked off but something pulled me back. Before I knew it, my lips met Edward's. and I loved it.

T*E*A*R*D*R*O*P*S

"Do you wanna know what your mum whispered to me last week?" Edward my now boyfriend asked.

"Do I have a choice?" I joked.

"She told me: 'Your life is who you love.' And it's true. But I had no idea she knew," he explained. He put his arm around my neck and my hand was on his waist.

"She knew what?"

He looked at me. "That I loved you." And he kissed me again.

* * *

**A/N: Please, tell me what you think. I know it's bad. Criticism is allowed. I'll see youz in November!**

**Can you guys spot the two Taylor Swift song in this sentence: "Edward, I love you. Stay beauftiful and don't change." Let me know if you do!**

**Carmel**

**x**


	2. My Paper Heart

**My Paper Heart  
****By : princesscolourful  
**_**Disclaimer: But the story… and this laptop!**_

**A/N: Hi. One-shot. Cause I feel like it. Bella's Point of view. Careful this one-shot is long.  
****Warning: _Will cause your heart to break. And tears to flow._**

**Summary:**_ The heart, can be strong, can be weak, either way it's gonna break. My heart is just like paper… and it keeps on breaking..._

* * *

Here I am waiting in the park. Waiting. Waiting. But he's not gonna show up, is he?

It's a lovely and sunny day. I wonder what's taking him so long. It's been hours after hours but he's still not showing up. I hope nothing's wrong.

My heart feels like it's being ripped. I can't control it. It's just…hurting…so…much…too…much. Only he can make it better.

My eyes keep searching for him. But he's nowhere to be seen.

"Bella," he said while panting like he's been running too much.

"Edward," I breathed and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Sorry, I'm late. Mum was keeping me busy," he explained.

He's my best friend. But I've had a massive crush on him ever since the seventh grade. But whenever someone asks me if I loved him, I'd lie. Like absolutely deny it.

"What did she want you to do?" I asked.

"Clean my room," he replied like he was annoyed.

"Is that it?" I smiled.

"Then she had me run all the way to the store and back home." He coughed.

"And then came here?"

He nodded. "Now, what were we planning to do?"

I glanced at my watch that Edward gave me. "Well, it's late and I have to go home soon for dinner…"

I looked at him and he plopped to the ground. "Great," he muttered.

I sat down next to him and rubbed his shoulder. "It's OK, we could hang out tomorrow."

"Seriously, Bella, I promised to hang out with you today and I don't just break promises."

He's right. He doesn't break promises. Not one. Only if he could promise to be mine forever. But it will only happen in my dreams.

He looked around the park. "Let's hang out here, play in the kiddies area."

I looked at the little kid's area. Good times, good times.

I ran unexpectedly to the kiddie's area, hoping Edward will get the picture. Apparently he did. He ran past me and got on the roundabout . I ran faster and jumped onto the roundabout as well. He spun us around and all I did was laugh my head off. When I had enough of getting dizzy, I jumped onto the swings and stood up on them. Edward got on the other swing and went as high as he could go while standing up. He jumped off them and he fell face first. I laughed and know he was laughing, too. He turned onto his back and he was red like a tomato. It was hilarious. I couldn't stop cracking up. When I eventually got off the swing, it was dark so I went to the roundabout to calm down.

"Bella?" Edward whispered. "Are you OK?"

"Yes," I whispered back.

I looked up and his face was a few centimetres from mine. I froze, not knowing what to do. How to re-act when he's this close to me.

After a long minute, I found him leaning into me, getting closer, very slowly. I noticed I was too. Before I knew it, our lips were magically together. My mouth moved with his in perfect timing. I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer, he put his arms on my waist also pulling me closer. The kiss was so passionate, my fingers were suddenly running through his hair and clinging onto it at the end. He made the kiss deeper by gently squeezing me closer so that my body was squeezed into his. My heart was pounding against my chest. I know he can feel it.

The world felt like heaven. He kissed me even more passionately now. Rough but gentle at the same time. I never wanted this to end.

He parted our lips away and suddenly, heaven left immediately. My heart fell and died.

He sat up straight. "Sorry," he breathed.

"It's OK," I whispered, breathless.

I wanted to so badly tell him that I love him so much right now, but kept it back. He probably doesn't feel the same.

"It's time to take you back home now." He smiled at me. "Come on." He held out a hand.

I took it and stood up. "Thanks."

"No worries." He kept his hand in mine. And it felt warm.

***************

A week has gone by and neither me or Edward bought up the kiss, though we kissed whenever no-one was looking. We weren't in a relationship, yet but we soon will be. Friends with benefits, he'd called it. I don't care as long as we keep this up, I'll breathe. Every time, we finished kissing-which are breathless- I would debate to myself whether I should tell him or not. But then another part of me thought that he will never love me the way I loved him. I was in love with him, is more like.

We got into lunch and he put his arm around me, I have no idea what this meant but I liked it.

"Oh My Gosh," a girl whispered. "Are Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, like, together?"

I smiled to myself. These people looked surprised.

W got to our table now and everyone's jaw dropped.

"Are you two finally together?" Alice, my best friend asked. Alice Cullen is my best friend and my 'best friend with benefits' sister. She awesome like hell.

"Well, not really," Edward answered. "We're actually just doing this cause we felt like it."

I giggled to myself. Edward heard it. And he smiled his breath-taking smile.

"Well done, bro," Emmett exclaimed. "You finally got a reasonable girlfriend!"

I felt offended and privileged at the same time. He's had girlfriends in his life but never told me?

All of lunch all I could think of was whether I should tell Edward or not. Rosalie, my favourite cousin noticed this. But she never asked me what's wrong. Edward did though. And my reply was normally around 'Nothing' or 'Don't worry.' I just cant tell him yet.

When lunch was finished, I secretly snuck into the library to be with myself for sometime to clear out my head. I pulled out my iPod and put on a random song. To find the song was Down by Jay Sean. _Baby, are you down down down down down? _Yes, thank you for your concern.

I stood up and walked to my next class, Mathematic. With Edward, of course.

***************

Maths droned on and on. It felt like forever when it was going to end. I went to stare out the window, to go to my universe, only to find a pair of sparkling emerald eyes looking at me.

"Are you alright?" he mouthed.

I simply nodded.

He looked at me with the _'are-you-bored?' _expression.

Again, I nodded then sighed.

"Miss Swan?" Mr. Parkinson asked.

I instantly came from my universe back to Maths class. "Uh…yes, Mr. Parkinson?"

"Can you please tell me the answer to the question I asked?"

You didn't say anything, Mr. Parkinson. You're so boring watching candle melt will be much more preferable. "Can you please repeat the question? I was taking notes." Best excuse I could come up with. It was good enough.

"Fine, Miss Swan, what is…" he droned on.

I sighed with relief and when he finished his question, I answered it without hesitation. Edward passed me a note with the answer written on it.

I looked at him and gave him a _'thanks-for-everything' _look.

"Your welcome," he mouthed and grinned. I grinned back.

Then I turned my attention to the front of the classroom.

Finally, Maths was finished and my plan was to go straight for the door. Normally, I would be one of the first ones out the door, but this time, I was one of the last ones. I looked around for Edward but I couldn't see him. I gave up eventually and headed for the next lesson with Alice. Then suddenly…I saw two people making out. A bronzed- haired boy and a strawberry blond girl. Edward and Tanya. Edward looked more into the kiss than our first one. I stared at them and when they pulled apart, Edward looked content.

My heart shattered, broke, ripped to pieces, drowned. It felt like paper. Easy to tear, soaks up and drowns, ripped, cut and broken to pieces. I never felt like this before. Of course I loved Edward with all my heart, but I never knew love could be this painful. No, not painful. Close to death. I felt like someone just shot me for no purpose. I ran past the crowd, pass the school until I was at a very familiar place. The bridge. I come here whenever I felt sad or upset. I leaned on the bridge and punched the ground. I started to cry like I have never cried before. I saved up all those tears for him and what does he do? Kiss another girl. How could I ever forget that? The look on his face when he pulled away, the happiness in his eyes, was I not good enough for him? The way he looked at her, the way his eyes twinkled when he smiled. I couldn't take it. Right now, my sobbing can be heard from Mars. I couldn't stop; I would never stop.

I felt like committing suicide. So I tried. But failed. No-one would run me over, no-one would let me drown. So I did what I could. I tried to cut myself but Charlie hid all the knifes from me. I abused myself but Charlie wouldn't let me. Suddenly he asked me why I was doing this.

"My heart is like paper!" I shouted through my tears. "It's just been ripped!"

He cuddled me to calm me down, probably cause he has no idea what I just said, and I did calm down. Only a fraction. I was still heart-broken. I thought of new ways to kill myself. But all were too original.

When I went up to my room after my hard work of trying to kill myself, to have a rest for my brain so it can up with new ideas.

There was a knock on my door.

"Go away," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Bella, it's me, Edward," a velvet voice said calmly.

"Go away," I mumbled once more.

The door creaked open and I knew he came in. "Bella, honey-"

"I said go!" I shouted. "You're the reason why I'm like this! So just go before you do it again!"

"Bella." He sighed. "I'm sorry for whatever I have done. I didn't mean it, it was stupid. Now what's the matter?"

I sniffed into my pillow. "You…" I wouldn't allow myself to think it. "Were…kiss…ing…Tan…ya." I said through sobs. It was painful to just think one bit of it.

"Is that why you're trying to kill yourself? Because you saw me kiss Tanya once?" He sounded appalled. "Bella, honey, one kiss and suddenly you turn suicidal? You're incredible." He shook his head.

I sat up slowly. "But you looked so happy," I whispered.

"Yes, for a second. She kissed me! I just pretended to like it."

Oh. Well, that makes more sense. "Are you sure?"

He answered by kissing me.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

"I promise you, I will never do that to you again." I know this for certain. He doesn't break promises.

I kissed him this time with a lot of passion. There was too much passion. His tongue was eager to get into my mouth. And suddenly he was slowly making his way onto my bed, on top of me. I didn't stop him. My hand was yet again running through his hair. And he kissed me with more intensity now. I couldn't help but let a little quiet moan out, so only he could hear. He kissed me harder now his mouth exploring mine.

"Are you ready to go, Edward?" Charlie shouted from downstairs.

Edward pulled away and got off on top of me, so he was standing up now and I was sitting up. He kissed me lightly.

"See you," he breathed. His breath so sweet.

I kissed him once more and he was out the room. I threw away suicidal Bella and put on happy Bella.

All I could dream of that night was Edward.

***************

The next morning, I felt happy. And the weather matched my mood. It was bright and sunny-ish. But it was good enough.

"You look happy," Charlie noticed.

I inhaled and exhaled. "Do I?" I joked.

Charlie chuckled. I chuckled as well.

"So what are you doing tonight?" he asked trying to small talk.

"Uh…helping Alice with the prom arrangements." It's amazing how someone sma -cuddle sized could be so annoying.

"Good, good." He took a spoon of his cereal. "I didn't wanna leave you here, Bells."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Fishing with Billy."

"Ah, OK." He really loved fishing.

I waited for Edward to pick me up. And as usual, he was on time. When I got closer to him, his face was filled with rage.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Alice is so annoying."

"What did she do?"

Same old Alice, always annoying her family for no reason at all. I wonder what she did this time.

"Nothing." He shook it off. His expression changed to happy. "How are you?"

"Good," I answered. "How was your night?"

"Enjoyable." He smiled, probably remembering what his family did last night.

I sighed and got rid of my innocent tone. "What did Emmett do?"

He started laughing and I was afraid we were gonna crash. "Emmett? He didn't do anything. It was Jasper!"

Jasper? Why would he do anything? And what did he do? At least it wasn't Emmett.

He told me what happened last night. Apparently, the big game was on last night that the 'boys' were watching. During half-time, Jasper went to get some drinks and he gave them the drink. And when they all opened their cans, the soda started squirting everywhere. I didn't see how that was actually funny, Edward was a victim. Then when break came, Emmett was planning his revenge on Jasper by putting hot chilli sauce in the salsa. But Jasper didn't want any, so he offered Emmett some ketchup for his fries. But it was actually hot chilli sauce with a bit of ketchup. And Emmett took some and the he needed another drink and coke squirted everywhere again.

Hmm, Jasper is pretty good with pranks. I need to be careful around him as well now. We got to school now and guess who came to Edward when he got out of the car? Yep, Tanya.

I was really furious and wanted to slap her so badly. I tried not to.

"So, Edward," she said seductively.

"Tanya, I have to go."

"Why?"

I was still leaning against the car, my back to the bitch and my 'best friend with benefits.' Suddenly, something spun me around and my lips met theirs. Their lips were urgent and warm on mine. Edward. So I kissed him like I always did. My fingers running through his hair, puling him closer to me. My mouth moving in perfect rhythm with his. It was heaven, I zoned out everybody that was watching and focused on only Edward's lips.

Then he broke free from my lips. I know he wanted more.

"I have a girlfriend!" he announced.

What? Is my hearing wrong? Did he just say I was his girlfriend? Yes, Bella, he did. And I was proud of it.

"Her name is Bella Swan and she is the best thing that has ever happened to me." He looked deeply into my eyes. His lips were in my ear, "Yes, I loved you too."

"How?" How did he know?

"I just made myself believe it. And it was true."

I smiled in awe and blushed like crazy.

"I love how you blush."

Of course, this made me blush even more. I couldn't help it.

He kissed my cheek. And he left a lovely stinging sensation there. Then we walked into the school, hand in hand. Like every relationship should do.

***************

"Alice! Come on, we have to get going for this event!" I said.

She couldn't decide whether the theme name should be 'A Night Under The Stars' or 'Last Dance.'

"How 'bout 'A Night In My Dreams'?" I suggested.

"Too original," she said with no life.

We thought even more on a name. We came up with 'One Night, One Dance', 'Flying To The Stars', 'Soaring To The Clouds', 'Go With The Wind' and 'One Rose In The Sky.' Still, we couldn't come up with anything.

"What about 'Sweet Dreams'?" I squealed.

Alice rose up in her chair. "That could work."

Finally, it was done.

The door rang.

"I'll get it," I said.

I opened the door. To see an officer there.

"Miss Swan?" the man in blue uniform asked.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"Your, boyfriend, Edward, was in a car accident." He bowed his head.

"How did you find me?"

"Your name, photo and address were some what in his wallet along with all his stuff. So we figured you were in a relationship with him." These police people are smart.

I broke down to tears. "How?"

"Drunk-driver smashed into him."

I started sobbing.

"He's in hospital now, but I'm afraid you might have to see him in the morning."

He headed for the door. "Say are you Chief Swan's daughter?"

I couldn't say anything, so I nodded.

"OK, see you Miss Swan."

I closed the door behind me. I leaned against it and slowly slid down with water in my eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice put one arm around me and sat down next to me.

"Edward's in hospital!" I cried and shouted at the same time.

"I heard. Emmett just called me," she said trying to calm me. "Edward was on his way here to help us then…a…" She closed her eyes. I know she can't finish her sentence.

"What are we doing here?" I jumped to my feet. "Let's go see Edward!"

"Bella," she breathed. "He's in operation, we might not see him till the morning, if we're lucky."

"But I can't live a nano-second without him," I whispered.

Alice looked at me. She understood what I was saying through my face, I needed to go see Edward.

"Fine, come on," she quietly gave in. She dragged me to her car.

We got to the hospital in one minute.

"Edward Cullen please?" I asked the receptionist.

She looked through the papers in front of her. "I'm sorry, he's in operation. You have to come back in the morning."

"What room is he in?" I said a bit angry with her.

"Operating room," she answered. "Third floor."

"Thank you."

Alice followed me to the elevator. We got to the third floor in one second and waited in the chairs.

"Bella, are you gonna stay here all night?" Alice whispered.

"I want to be the first to see him," I whispered back.

"Well, I guess you're not the only one." She looked over my shoulder.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Esme were walking, fast, to us.

"We got here as fast as we could," Emmett said, puffed. Reminded me of the time in the park. It hurt so much just to think of that time. It cut my hurt to pieces. Suddenly, I started to cry.

"Bella, it's gonna be OK. He's gonna be alright," Rose, my cousin, chanted over and over again while hugging me closely.

Esme was stroking my hair. Alice was joining in with the hug. Emmett and Jasper were rubbing my shoulders lightly.

"I brought blankets, so we can stay here for the night," Esme announced.

"Thank you, Esme," we all said at once.

I was still crying. I couldn't wait till the morning. It was taking too long. What happens if he isn't OK? What happens if…I can't even think about that now. My heart was drowning in my tears, it soaked up to much water and it just tore apart every time the waves were moving.

We all stayed the night. I couldn't be more thankful to them than I am now. They cared so much about me and I needed to pay them back, even if they it was nothing. But somehow, I couldn't bring myself to an idea. All I could think of was Edward. My head swirled with worry and lifeless. My own life meant so little right now, if Edward…died…(the pain) I would die, too. No-one can stop me. Oh, Edward, please, please live. I need you in my life.

"God, please let him live. I really need him. I'll be good, I wont steal. I'll follow the ten commandments. Just let him live. Please_," _I prayed.

Then I cried myself to sleep.

***************

I woke up in the morning, feeling excited. And sad. Cause one: I was gonna see Edward. Two: He might not live. It killed me to think of the second one. If he dies, I will die too. Even though my family and friends will cry their eyes out…that also killed me to imagine that…I just wanna be happy. Like Romeo and Juliet but no fake deaths or anything.

"Edward Cullen's family?" the doctor asked.

We all rose.

"Come with me," he instructed.

He lead us to a room were Edward and…Carlisle? Carlisle practically lived in the hospital, but seeing him here with his son? I thought he would be saving other people's lives. But if he didn't save Edward, I don't know what will happen to me. To Carlisle. To Esme. To Alice. To Emmett. To Rosalie. To Jasper. We all know we can't live without him. They all know _I _can't live without him.

My heart started to be cut with scissors. Like paper being cut with scissors. Then it got into my tears and the little waves tore it apart. My heart just hurts so badly now.

I saw Carlisle next to Edward, crying.

"Carlisle," Esme comforted him with tears also in her eyes. "What happened?"

"Edward, he's just sedated," Carlisle said while sobbing.

"Are you sure?" Esme asked.

He just nodded. "He's my son!"

We all broke into tears, even Emmett, the toughest of the tough.

Me, I was crying hysterically. I was suddenly on the floor, punching and cursing it. So quietly, only a mouse can hear.

"Bella, honey, it's gonna be fine," Rosalie soothed me while stroked my hair.

"When's…he gonna…wake…up?" I said through sobs.

"We don't know about that just yet," Carlisle assured us. "Maybe, he'll wake up in a few hours?"

"I thought he was sedated?" Alice asked confused.

"Yes, but he's heavily sedated, we have no idea when he'll come back." Carlisle looked at his son.

Everyone decided to have last moments with Edward, just in case. First Alice, then Rose, Jazz after, Emmett next, Esme after Emmett, then Carlisle and lastly, me. I figured I would take forever just to say goodbye to him, so I let the others go first. When Carlisle was done, I shot into Edward's room.

"Edward," I begged. "Please wake up. It's me, Bella. I love you. Please just wake up."

I cried and cried. God, let him live please, everyone needs him in their life, please.

"OK, Edward," I relaxed. "If you don't make it, I'll just find a way to kill myself. So please, wake up. For me. For everyone."

I stayed with him even more, memorizing his face into my memories. And waiting. Waiting for him to wake up from his dreams. I looked at the monitor screen. His heart was beating faintfully.

"Bella?" a weak voice whispered.

"Edward," I rejoiced and hugged him. He smiled in return.

"I know I wont make it, so I want to give you this." He handed me a silver necklace. "Remember me. Love me."

"Yes. I will love you forever. Every second of forever. You will make it, Edward, I know you will."

He smiled. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

"Goodbye."

"No! No! Edward! Please!" I sobbed.

The monitor stopped beeping. I cried a river. My heart ripping to bits. I died with the love of my life in my arms. He died, I would die. A smile was plastered to his face and it looked so beautiful even if he…

Just then Carlisle came in. "No!" He punched the wall so hard he was gonna break it.

The others came in and started crying a sea. Emmett and Jasper kicked and beat up the wall.

Everyone cried in grief, with Edward's soul watching over us.

**2 days later…**

_Girl dies by drunk driving accident. Name: Bella Swan._

"Hello, Edward."

"Bella!"

* * *

**So sorry for the dying parts. But life isn't a happy ending right? Romeo and Juliet story-like!!!**

**Sorry for the random quotings, it's 2am in the morning and I can't sleep and I'm also bored.**

**Sorry for breaking your hearts…I didn't mean to. So sorry.**

**Review on how awful this one-shot is please!**

**I know not my best work. Cause it just feels like it's missing something. Can you guys figure it out for me please? Cause I have no idea how this story is. Is it good or bad? Now, review and you can tell me if you want. You don't have to. I'm just saying. So then my stories will be better.**

**Wow, I'm dizzy... :)**

**C  
****x**

**P.S: I love you if you read then review. Let the tears flow uncontrollably....**


	3. My Happily Ever After

**My Happily Ever After  
****By: princesscolourful  
**_**Disclaimer: I can't even type it…**_

**A/N: Hello, I am back with another one shot. All-human, of course. Bella and Edward's wedding day is today. Let's celebrate! All the clothes, jewellery and gifts pics are on my profile. Check it out. I spent alot of time researching weddings. They're actually very fascinating... :D**

* * *

**Summary: **Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Yes, today is our wedding day. Our happily ever after.

* * *

**BPOV**

I stared at the woman in the mirror. Who was she? This beautiful woman? She was simply breath-taking. Oh, where did the time go?

_4 weeks earlier_

Me and Edward went out for our coffee together. We have been together ever since Freshman Year, High School and now we're both eighteen and heading off to college by September. We walked to the nearest café hand in hand. Edward and I decided that staying in the small town of Forks, until we head off to college, was the best idea. Of course, we were going to the same college. We can't be apart from each other for one single blink.

"Why is everyone smiling?" I whispered to Edward.

"Because, love, it's a special day," he replied.

We reached the counter by now.

"Anything for you two lovebirds?" Bert asked while smiling.

Edward smiled back like he knew what Bert was talking about. "A medium with milk and sugar and what about you, Bella?" He turned to look at me.

I looked at Bert. "I'll have a mocha, please."

"Sure." He grinned and headed to the coffee maker. Bert smiled the whole way through making our coffees. Weird, everyone was smiling at us today. Everyone in town. Even the people that didn't like me. Which made it extra weird. "Here you go."

Edward smiled at him and I smiled at Bert as well. "Thank you," we both said together.

We walked out. "What was that?" I demanded.

Edward took a deep breath and exhaled. Everyone gathered up, people stopped their work and watched us. It felt awkward but I couldn't pay attention to them. Edward was looking calm now, I knew something was up.

Edward slowly went to the ground only to go down on one…knee. I gasped while he took out a velvet box and opened it, revealing a ring so unique. It had an oval shaped ring with white gold band and it was diamond… But I didn't concentrate on the ring, I concentrated on Edward's emerald eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you be mine forever?" He smiled the whole way through the question.

A tear slipped down my cheek. "Of course, forever," I answered and smiled while he put the ring on the third finger of my left hand. He stood up and I kissed him while the whole town applauded and cheered.

"Now you know what everyone was smiling about," Edward said through the crowd. I kissed him again.

_3 weeks and 6 days till the wedding._

I ran to meet my best friends, Alice Cullen, my future sister-in-law, and Rosalie Hale, my cousin.

"Bella, congrats on you and Edward." Alice hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you and him." Rosalie joined in.

Might as well let the whole world know about me and Edward.

"Thank you, guys. But that's not what I came here for."

Alice and Rosalie looked confused.

"Would you two like to organize my wedding and one of you to be my maid of honour?"

"YES!!!" they shrieked together.

"But who will be my maid of honour?" I asked, trying not to hurt both their feelings. I wanted them both to be my maid of honours.

"Alice can be. I already decided Alice would make a better one than me," Rosalie replied.

"Are you sure, Rose?" Alice breathed.

"Yes." She sighed. "I have a lot up my sleeve." Then she looked at her stomach. All of us knew what that meant.

"So, Alice is decided then?" I asked.

They both nodded then all three of us looked at Rose's stomach.

_2 weeks till the wedding_

"Alice where in the world are you taking me?" I demanded. Alice has jumped out of nowhere and dragged me to somewhere in the world.

"Here we are," she announced. We were in Seattle. Wonder why. Alice kept driving till she found…

Oh, God, no. Please no.

A bridal store? White dresses and all? She's making me shop?

"This time you can choose what you wanna wear, but I will judge." She seemed proud of herself. "It's better than wearing jeans on your special day, isn't it?"

"I guess." I sighed. "It's better than nothing." I thought I'd never say that I prefer dresses than jeans.

Alice must be doing the guilt trip or 'Alice's Fashion' guilt trip.

I tried on a couple of dresses. One, I liked but didn't love. Another, was pretty but not beautiful. Others weren't elegant enough. I wanted something beautiful, elegant and something both Edward and I loved. I wanted to shine next to the Greek god of the modern times, Edward. I didn't want to embarrass me or him in front of the whole town.

I picked out one last dress randomly. It was perfect. Something elegant, something beautiful and something Edward and I would definitely love. I tried it on.

Alice gasped and turned me to the mirror. I looked beautiful.

_Present time. Bella looking in the mirror._

I still couldn't believe I was getting married.

Alice came into the room with a bag and Esme and Renee?

"Hello, Bella, don't you look beautiful? Edward is so lucky to have you as his wife." Esme hugged me while I was still sitting down.

"Thank you Esme," I whispered. And hugged her back.

"OK, Bella, we are gonna make you look perfect," Alice squealed.

Rose came in by then. "Well, have you found them yet?"

"Found what?" I asked confused.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue," Esme replied.

"I found something old," Rose said. And gave Renee a box. Inside were something so beautiful: an olden time necklace.

"Bella, this was your great-great grandmother's," Renee explained while she put the necklace around my neck. It was so beautiful. It had pearls for the band and a diamond the size of a dollar. "Beautiful." Renee turned me to the mirror and smiled with me. She kissed my forehead and left.

"You've already got something new." Esme looked at my dress. "It's your special day, Bella. For our Edward too." She smiled and straightened the skirt.

"Now, something borrowed." Rose pulled out a shoebox. Inside, it had white heels with diamond straps. "I couldn't find any emerald ones. Now, these are mine, I bought this for my graduation."

I turned to face her. "It's cool if you couldn't find any emerald ones. I've got an emerald bracelet anyways."

She smiled. "I knew you would find a way."

"Edward's eyes," I breathed.

Rose slipped the heels onto my feet.

"And something blue," Alice whispered in my ear.

Esme carefully put on a blue ribbon on my bouquet. And blue flowers.

"Now make-up, Rose?" Alice said impatiently.

"Yes?"

"My make-up box, please, if you don't mind."

Rose struggled with Alice's small box. It was so heavy, only someone weird can lift it up. Like Alice, she's the only one who can carry it with no troubles at all. I thought back to Monday, 2 days ago, when we all had fun celebrating me being a bride-to-be. That was a fun night but gladly no male strippers. I don't think I'll ever live if there were any. I wonder what Edward did on his bachelor party. Hopefully, no strippers.

Alice spent half an hour with my make-up. To admit it, I did look pretty. "Wow, thank you, Alice," I whispered.

"Your so very welcome." Alice looked in the mirror too. "20 minutes till you walk down that aisle."

I became nervous immediately. I exhaled.

"You're gonna be fine, Bella," Rosalie assured me.

"Here's your bouquet." Esme handed me a bouquet of flowers.

"I have to catch that," Rosalie promised.

We all laughed. Alice helped me into my veil when Charlie came into the room.

"Wow, Bella, you look…wow," Charlie complimented me. He wore a suit with a jacket that had two buttons, trousers (of course) and a red tie. Since Edward decided to wear a suit, every men had to copy him. Just old traditions.

"So do you, Dad," I replied.

"Ready to go?"

I exhaled. "Yes, I most definitely am." I took one last long look in the mirror.

I linked my arms with Charlie and the others strode out to the doors of the church. I grabbed my bouquet and walked out with Charlie. The whole town was in the church. The flower girls and Peter was in front of me. Peter was my brother and I asked him if he wanted to be the ring bearer. Of course, he said yes.

I exhaled one more time and the wedding march started and the doors flew open.

* * *

**EPOV**

I first saw the flower girls with white dresses on and Peter come up first wearing a black suit. He was carrying a cushion with the wedding bands tied to it. Then I realized…

Who was this woman walking down the aisle with Charlie? She was so beautiful like a fairytale that just came true. Her beautiful white dress was strapless and where the top and the skirt met, there was an embellishment on the side of her hip and a long train. I could see right through her veil. Also, she carried a bouquet that contained blue flowers. She looked breath-taking.

This is definitely a princess.

I looked down at what I was wearing. A suit. Black trousers, black jacket, black waist jacket, a black tie and a white collar t-shirt. Nothing compared to her beauty.

She smiled at the guests and looked at the decorations that Alice put up. Then she met my gaze and grinned. I grinned even wider. She blushed but continued grinning.

Charlie and her reached the altar now and he went to sit next to Renee.

The priest started saying some words but I couldn't concentrate on the words, Bella looked too beautiful to not look at. I grinned. Emmett was my best man, he took the rings and gave them to Father Tom. First I took off her engagement ring then I put the band on and slid the engagement ring back on top. She put on my wedding band straight away.

I heard Father Tom ask while I did this, "Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I grinned.

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Bella grinned back at me.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Bella pulled her veil over her head before I could and I kissed her with all my passion. The whole town cheered and cameras were flashing.

"I love you," we said at the same time and chuckled.

I carried her, bridal style out the door while everyone else followed. She laughed her unique laugh and I knew she was just mine.

Today was just the start of forever.

_The party. At the Cullen house._

Everyone in the small town of Forks came to the Cullen's house. Man, was it packed! Even the people from La Push were down here. I never let go of Bella for one blink of an eye. It was impossible to let go of her when she hugs her friends. It was just too risky.

"Did I ever get a chance to let you know you look beautiful?" I whispered in her ear.

"Thank you. You look handsome, Mr. Cullen," she whispered back.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen."

"BELLA!!!" I recognize that voice screaming with happiness.

"ALICE!!!" Bella screamed with happiness as well. I think I'm deaf now.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE MARRIED!" Alice jumped up and down while running to us. Doesn't that hurt in high heels?

"I KNOW!!" Bella squealed.

"Thank you so much, Edward," Alice thanked me. "I have a sister-in-law now!"

"You're welcome, Alice." I chuckled.

"I have to get ready for the music, see you in a few." She walked off. Thank God.

Then Esme, Rosalie and Renee showed up. "We're so happy for you two," Esme said while hugging us both and Rosalie taking a photo.

"Congratulations!" Renee hugged us both as well.

After that, we got a stream of congratulations.

"How do you feel now?" I asked Bella.

She balanced her head from side to side. "OK, I guess."

"Well, it's time for food, come on, let's go." I grabbed her hand and led her to the main table where it was only me and her. Alone.

They served us our food, even though we wanted to get them ourselves but they insisted. Me and Bella fed each other and laughed while we did. We both knew everyone was watching, but we didn't care.

Emmett and Alice were socializing with everyone while Jazz and Rose were right next to them in a group.

Emmett tapped his glass. "Can I have everyone's attention, please?" he boomed in his loud voice. The whole town went quiet. "Now, Charlie, Edward, myself and Alice would like to make a toast." Emmett cleared his voice. "When I first saw these two newlyweds together for the first time, I knew it was love. It was hilarious to see Bella blush every time Edward looked at her. And it was even more funny when Edward couldn't stop thinking about her. Oh, look I just made her blush again." I looked at Bella, she was blushing. He raised his glass. "To Edward and Bella Cullen!"

"To Edward and Bella Cullen!" everyone repeated in unison. And raised their glasses. Then applauded.

"I'm gonna kill Emmett for telling the town that," she muttered only to me.

"I'll help you with that," I agreed.

She giggled and I chuckled.

It was Charlie's turn now. "I want everyone to know how honoured I am to give this toast to my darling daughter, Bella, who has been a great sport and a great daughter. Now seeing her all grown-up…" Charlie forced the tears back. "It's great to know you found the one, Bella. Even if you are almost 19. Edward, look after my baby girl."

"Dad!" Bella whined.

"What? Just making a toast, kid." Everyone laughed and clapped.

My turn now. "I love Bella with all my heart, I would give up my life to save her. But then obviously, she would kill herself to be with me." Everyone chuckled. "I don't think 'Till death do us part' is the right statement for us. It's more like 'I'll love you till the world stops spinning.'" I looked down at Bella. "It's always gonna be like that." I grinned. Then looked at Charlie. "Charlie, I'll make sure not one scratch is on her."

"Not you too!"

I shrugged. She stood up and kissed me. Cameras were flashing again.

"Everyone, I would like to make a toast." Alice's turn. This might take forever. She started when the whole town went quiet. "I introduced Bella to Edward when I became best friends with Bella. It felt kinda weird cause they were all lovey-dovey in front of us. And they didn't even know it!" She laughed. "But now you're married and I know you two will be together through whatever." She raised her glass as well. "To the newlyweds! May you two live happily ever after."

I didn't believe in happy endings until now. Bella had somewhat made my life a fairytale.

The song 'Hero' was on by Enrique Iglesias. Which meant…

"Bella," I asked when everyone was quiet. "Would you like to dance?" I held out my hand.

"Yes, I would _love _to," was her answer. "You better steady me."

"Always, love."

I put my hands on her waist and she drooped her hands onto my shoulders. We both pushed each other,gently, closer when we touched and Bella closed her eyes.

"I like this," she said. I wonder how she avoided all the cameras flashing and video recorders starting.

"I love this," I corrected.

We danced until the song was finished and then we had to dance with our relatives. This is gonna kill me.

Bella went off with her Dad and I went to my Mom. She danced with me, a mother and son dance. I looked over to where Bella was and her and her Dad were dancing slowly. We all knew both their problems for dancing. Carlisle danced with Bella next and I danced with Renee.

"You better look after her," Renee whispered.

"Yes, Mrs. Swan," I whispered back.

The next song was chosen by Emmett, it was upbeat and then I realised why. He was gonna make Bella dance like there's no tomorrow. It was the song 'Forever' by Chris Brown. Emmett was doing all these crazy wacky movements while Bella tried to dance along with him. Me and Alice were goofing around, being a real brother and sister. Her black dress was thankfully not jumping up and down. But jumping with heels on?

Rosalie was who I danced with next and Jasper was already dancing with Bella. There was a different song. But it was still upbeat. Too fast for Bella.

The dances stopped and when everyone took their seats, I knew instantly what was next. Cutting the cake. Emmett and Alice came out with Alice having the medium-sized cake and Emmett with a small cake. Alice looked kinda tall with the medium-sized cake. And Emmett looke huge against the small cake. The medium-sized cake was unique, under the cake -the real cake- was a man and a woman frozen on the spot, a still figurine of two people slowly dancing.

I took Bella's hand and led her to the cakes. We cut the medium-sized one first and then the smaller one with music notes on it. Music is my favourite thing. Right after Bella. Bella fed me the small slice of the groom's cake and I fed her some of the wedding cake. Then she deliberately dipped her index finger in the icing and put it on my nose. She laughed and I did the same. Cameras flashed like paparazzi. We didn't care, we were laughing and have a good time. Everyone loved the cake that our -mine and Bella's- family put together. It was delicious, though Bella wouldn't dare to try the liquor cake. I didn't push her.

Then it was time for the wedding gifts, Bella and I wanted to have the marriage fast, so we didn't have time for a bridal shower. Alice, Rosalie and Angela would've made a great bridal shower but we wanted to have the marriage ASAP so we could be together forever.

Esme was the first to give us our gift. "You're gonna love this Bella." She handed Bella a velvet box. She opened it up to find an address and keys? "It's a house, somewhere not far from the town centre but away from this house."

"Thank you Esme," Bella said and grinned at her. "I love it. Even though I haven't seen it yet."

"Oh, you will," she assured us. "It's from me, Alice, Rosalie and Angela." Then she walked back to her table.

Carlisle and Charlie walked up to us after that. "Here you go, son." Carlisle handed me a box.

I opened it up. A car key?

"Carlisle…" I started.

"No need to thank us, son," Charlie stopped me.

"What model?" I asked.

"Aston Martin," they said together.

Bella's jaw dropped.

"Hope you like it, it's from both of us," Carlisle said and walked back next to Esme, who took his hand.

Emmett, Jasper and Seth my best man and my groomsmen.

"Hey, Edward," Seth, one of my groomsmen, greeted. "Congrats."

"Thanks."

"Bella, you look beautiful," Seth continued.

"Thanks." Bella blushed. She looks so cute.

"Here's our present," Jasper, another one of my groomsmen, announced and Emmett played a human fanfare.

Seth took out something from behind him. "Tah-dah!"

"A box?" me and Bella asked together.

"Open it up, idiots," Emmett commanded.

I opened it with one movement. "Thanks, guys!"

It was a plate with the whole town's signatures. What a great gift. "Is that…?" Bella trailed off.

"Yep," Seth answered. "Everyone in Forks and La Push."

"Thank you."

"Our pleasure," all three said together.

The presents kept piling in. We got a champagne set from the tribe at La Push, Bella hesitated at their gift. A coffee maker from Bert at the café and lots and lots of money. I wonder why people gave us that. Probably thought we would run out of money on our honeymoon. Typical. We got a wedding album but Renee took it off us. She said she will give it back when the wedding photos were done. How is she gonna put _1000 _picture into one book?

"Hey, Edward?" Bella hesitated. "Can I give you a gift?"

"Yes, of course, sweetheart, if you want." I have no idea what she is on about.

She looked at her stomach. "Edward…"

I was shocked. "I'm gonna be a father?"

"Who else have I had it with?"

I kissed her stomach. I could feel her smile that I accepted _our _baby so easily.

The giving of the gifts was over and all the gifts had been piled in a corner, far away where no-one would notice it. The party was almost over, just 2 more things.

"Come on, girls, let's see who can catch the bouquet!" Bella announced and headed out to the garden with me holding her hand. She kissed me once and turned to the girls in a bunch. "Whoever catches the bouquet will get married next!" Bella turned around and threw the blue bouquet. She turned back to see who caught it. It was…

"AHHH!" a voice screamed with happiness.

Rosalie.

Rose ran to Emmett and kissed him like she never kissed him before.

Everyone applauded and cheered.

What a happy and enchanting day.

* * *

**BPOV**

When the catching of the bouquet was done, Edward and I went back into the main room where all the favors were. In the favors were: small wedding bells imported from the Philippines (they were too cute and beautiful to turn down!) in a bag with cuff links for the guys and the cinnamon scented tea candles.

The party had come to an end and everyone had gotten their party favors and had watched Edward carry me to our new Vanquish and ride off with the car banner saying, 'Just Married' personalized by Emmett and Alice. Alice beacuse pink was so Emmett's colour. Just below the banner, written in paint were 'Edward and Bella Cullen. Wednesday 13th August.' Then on the bumper were leather shoes. Around the doors were white and pink flowers and white balloons. It looked pretty though.

"Thanks, Emmett!" I shouted through the applauding crowd.

"You're welcome!" Emmett's voice boomed.

"Thanks, Alice!" I shouted again.

"She says 'My pleasure!'" Emmett replied again.

Edward started the engine and the crowd roared. He sped off and you could still hear them. I laughed at what they were doing. Edward joined in as well.

We got to the address quickly without anyone in the town, it felt a bit unprotected. But it was nice. When I saw what it was…I gasped in amazement.

"Like it?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Love it?"

I nodded. "It's so beautiful."

It had a black roof and it was big but it was OK for me.

"Esme built it," he informed me.

I kissed him and he kissed me back then he guided us inside.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_Storybook endings, fairytales coming true.  
__Deep down inside, we all wanna believe they still do.  
__And the secret is taught, it's our favourite part of the story.  
__Let's just admit, we all wanna make it too._

_Ever Ever After  
__If we just don't get it our own way.  
__Ever Ever After  
__It may only be a wish away._

_Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve.  
__Something you reach what's real by just making believe.  
__Unafraid, unashamed.  
__There is joy to be claimed in this world.  
__You might even wind up being glad to be you._

_Ever Ever After  
__Though the world will tell you it's not smart.  
__Ever Ever After  
__The world can be yours if you let your heart  
__Believe in Ever After_

_No wonder your heart feels its flying  
__Your head feels its spinning,  
__Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
__Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through_

_To Ever Ever After  
__Forever could even start today  
__Ever Ever After  
__Maybe it's just one wish away  
__Your Ever Ever After_

_Ever Ever After_

_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss_

_Ever Ever After_

* * *

**A/N: I make one-shots too long…anyways everything, the gifts, the dresses, the suits, the house, the bouquet, the car, the pillow, the rings, the favors and everything even the song are on my profile. **

**Remember to review on what you think of this wedding!**

**C  
****x**


End file.
